It is becoming increasingly common for drivers of motor vehicles to carry a house pet or other animal in their vehicle. Safety concerns for these pets are important, as most pet owners can become very attached to a pet, which can be a loyal companion for many years, thus the life, health, and safety of the pet can be very important to its owner. Various pet safety devices have been developed to protect a pet in an automobile from harm during normal driving conditions, harsh maneuvers, or during an accident, as well as to increase the comfort of a pet being transported in an automobile.
Typically, in a frontal crash, a vehicle's front end will be pushed inward. Forces are directed into the body frame of the vehicle, and deceleration occurs. Almost always, the vehicle stops before the occupants do which causes the occupants to “run into” the interior of the vehicle. Peak deceleration levels are reached generally after the vehicle has stopped its forward motion. “Recoil” then occurs, which causes the occupants to be thrown back, followed by deflection forward again.
Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards require vehicles to have numerous safety devices built into the structure of the vehicle to protect human occupants from unreasonable risk of injury during crashes. These Standards dictate both passive and active restraint systems, such as airbags and seat belts. The Standards also set performance standards for the design of the vehicle structure. For example, the front end of the vehicle includes a crush zone designed to limit crash energy, and a safety cage limits intrusion into the occupant compartment. All vehicles must conform to the Standards and certify compliance, which involves crashing the vehicles at 35 mph frontal into a rigid barrier.
Various pet safety devices have been developed to protect a pet in a vehicle from harm during normal driving conditions, harsh maneuvers, or during an accident, as well as to increase the comfort of a pet being transported in an automobile. While restraint systems are designed to protect human occupants, safety seats and harnesses that have been devised for pets generally do not achieve the equivalent degree of safety provided for human occupants of a vehicle. Also, not all drivers purchase a harness for their pet, place the harness on the pet and secure the harness to the seat belt system of the vehicle.
The need for such pet safety devices does not exist when an automobile is operated without a pet on board. For increasing the occupant and loading capacity of a vehicle, the owner of an automobile may, at times, wish to store a pet safety device while not in use. Therefore, it is desirable that a pet safety or restraining device be easy to store.
Heretofore, most automotive pet safety restraint devices have used harnesses and/or tethers to either connect the pet to a seatbelt or to some other part of the automobile. Other safety devices have used nets or the like to surround pets and confine them to a specific area. Still other pet safety devices use a specially designed car seat and tether the pet thereto.
Accordingly, a need arises for a safety device for pets which provides for a reduction of injury to a pet during sudden stops or slowdowns, or an accident. Additional features of such a device should be ease of installation, ease of removal, ease of cleaning, and the like.
Previous pet safety devices have been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,154, issued to L. E. Thomas on Oct. 20, 1959, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a tethering strap arrangement for animals riding in a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,034, issued to H. S. Dishart on Mar. 21, 1967, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a safety harness and collar for pet riding in a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. D245,716, issued to Anthony J. Russo on Sep. 6, 1977, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, illustrates a car seat for a domestic animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,286, issued to Paul R. Rux on Apr. 23, 1985, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a pet container for an automobile having a hinged, multi-position front wall and a pet harness connected to the container by a leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,359, issued to Maurice D. Moorman. on Jul. 1, 1986, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a vehicle safety platform for a pet having horizontal mounting arms, a resilient base, a seat belt and a safety harness.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,630, issued to Therese G. Luce on Jan. 30, 1990, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses an animal safety seat belt comprised of upper and lower restraints, front and rear straps, and a securement strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,541, issued to Paul L. Thompson on Mar. 13, 1990, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a pet restraint in a car having a harness with an adjustable flexible belly band, and a flexible chest band joined to the belly band.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,526, issued to Charles Parker on Apr. 9, 1991, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a collapsible vehicle safety apparatus for animals having a rigid base with a collapsible support frame and a pliable barrier cover attached to the base and held by restraining members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,377, issued to Myrtis C. Edwards on Jun. 23, 1992, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a collapsible vehicle safety restraint and seat for pets that includes a padded seat pivotally extended from generally vertically disposed seat back which is removably affixed to an otherwise conventional vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,892, issued to Myrtis C. Edwards on Jan. 2, 1996, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a vehicle safety seat for pets having a pet seating portion removably disposed within base portion, with a vehicle safety seat secured to a vehicle passenger seat by securing the vehicle's seat belt portion through the vehicle seat belt passage of base portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,258, issued to Phillip Fricano on Nov. 11, 1997, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a car seat for animals especially dogs comprised of a horizontal seat with a backrest; seat has housing with recess for seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,571, issued to Carl L. Goldberg on Aug. 18, 1998, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a vehicular safety restraint for pets having two joined, closed loops with a breast strap set on the front loop and a tether on the rear loop which is passed through a connecting strap attached to the first loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,335, issued to Robert C. Holt, Jr. on Jun. 29, 1999, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a harness for a dog in an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,370, issued to Maad Al-Birmani and Yousef N. Al-Humidi on Jun. 27, 2000, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a car seat for transporting a pet having a net which is separable from and connectable to opposing sides of a back portion and has a predetermined length extending from the sides of the back portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,713, issued to Louis Albert, Giedeman, III, David James Hoffman, Irmina V. Reyes-Helfrich, Jeffery Kim and Gary Wight on Jul. 3, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a pet restraint system for motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,635, issued to Tammy Ballard on Aug. 6, 2002, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a vehicle safety restraint for canines comprised of an upper restraint, a lower restraint, a neck strap and a harness strap.
U.S. Pat. No. D461,966, issued to Houstene Reece on Aug. 27, 2002, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, illustrates an animal automobile seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,787, issued to James Gantz and Bette A. Gantz on Jul. 15, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a pet console seat for use in connection with automobiles comprised of a bar having a middle, and a seat frame having opposing ends with one end attached to the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,377, issued to Mark Lobanoff and Ronald S. Gulette on Oct. 28, 2003, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses an animal restraint system for a vehicle having a removable, spherically-shaped vest secured to the seat belt of the vehicle via a tether strap, with leg holes for the front legs of an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,044, issued to Mark Lobanoff and Ronald S. Gulette on Dec. 7, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses an animal restraint system for a vehicle having a top strap extending across the back of an animal wearing the vest from the first to second sides of a vest jacket when the jacket is on the animal to secure the vest to the animal.